Desenlace de las Decisiones
by LoopMaker
Summary: Es una conversación entre Tanjirou y Kanao.


Dos figura se movían a muy alta velocidad a través de un espeso bosque, hasta que finalmente una de ellas se detuvo en seco sobre el pico de un acantilado para hacerle frente a la otra.

"Es muy hermosa, ¿No lo crees Kanao? "Comenta Tanjirou mientras mira la luna llena en aquella noche con el cielo nocturno totalmente despejado.

"Si, supongo "responde Kanao algo agitada al estar tras la persecución de este.

"Tiempo atrás tú eras el que deseaba atraparme con esmero, lo recuerdas "Kanao responde mientras sonríe.

"Sí que bellos tiempos aquellos "Responde él con un tono de melancolía en su voz y un rostro muy sereno.

Hablando tranquilamente "Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas durante el transcurso de la vida, a pesar de lo corta que es para nosotros los humanos" y luego cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho más firme continua "cómo observarán los demonios longevos este transcurso a través de sus ojos".

"Has estado realmente ocupado últimamente " Ella lo interrumpe mientras ambos rostro se empiezan a tornar serio.

"Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, la última en verte fue Nezuko, la cual comento que le enseñaste una danza, para finalmente entregarle unos pendientes de hanafuda y posteriormente marcharte sin siquiera despedirte de ella"

Ella pregunta con una clara preocupación en su voz. "¿Que te sucede? ".

"Yo simplemente no me puedo detener, no ahora, si bien Nezuko en este momento es humano gracias a la medicina creada por Tamayo y con la desaparición de Muzan (el cual ha sido transformado en humano) además del deceso de sus 12 lunas demoníacas, mientras exista la mínima posibilidad de que más personas como el puedan surgir en este mundo debido a la existencia de esa flor, y-yo no podré estar tranquilo."

"Y dime, ¿a qué se debe ese repentino interés en esa maldita flor?, eso no parecía molestarte hace un tiempo, dime... ¿qué quieres lograr con ella?" habla Kanao.

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kanao! "El responde fuerte, casi gritando y absolutamente serio "ni tuya, ni de Nezuko, ni de ¡nadie!" mientras gira para marcharse del lugar.

Al notar la acción que estaba por realizar su ex-compañero ella se expresa gritando "Contesta mi pregunta ¡MALDITA SEA! "Mientras logra sujetarlo antes de que escape.

"Con que diablo te engatuso ese maldito ¡Monstruo!" grito ella totalmente furiosa.

"Ya basta ¡Tanjirou!, basta... te lo suplico", continua hablando mientras las lágrimas amenazan con salir de las cuencas de sus ojos y su voz empieza a resquebrajarse.

"Lo puedo ver, puedo ver la verdad, lo puedo ver con mis ojos, de la misma manera en que tú la puedes olfatear, ya sabes a lo que me refiero ".

"Sé que esas son solo excusas, ¡excusas patéticas! que usas para alejarte" luego ella continua hablando con un tono de súplica "No sé qué mierda te ofreció ese desgraciado, pero puedo dártelo también ".

"o acaso...".

"Todo esto se debe a lo sucedido en esa maldita noche, ¿verdad? " Tanjirou abre sus ojos de asombro mientras su rostro torna un poco molesto ante dicha mención.

"Por favor Tanjirou... esa noche, lo sucedido esa noche con Zenitsu fu-fue solo un malentendido, ambos no éramos consciente de lo que hacíamos, de lo que hicimos ".

"Perdóname, ¡perdóname! por las estúpidas decisiones que he tomado." dice Kanao con las lágrimas desbordando por sus ojos.

El cierra el labio de la chica con sus manos mientras le dice "Te equivocas Kanao" interrumpiéndola.

"Tengo motivos distinto a lo que piensas para mis acciones, simplemente que no son de tu incumbencia "responde Tanjirou con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro dejando a Kanao totalmente aturdida con dicha actitud.

"¿Enserio?, Y dime ¿qué clase de motivos enfermizos te pueden orillar a lo que estas apunto de hacer? Dejar tus AMIGOS, COMPAÑEROS a tu ¡FAMILIA!".

"Supongo que la misma clase de motivos que te llevaron a hacer lo que aquella noche" el comento con ironía mientras mantenía una total serenidad, mientras ella quedo totalmente impactada ante dicha respuesta.

"Y tampoco tienes el derecho de pedirme perdón, yo no puedo perdonarte" comenta Tanjirou continuando la conversación.

"no puedo, no puedo perdonarte por el simple hecho de que no hay nada que perdonar".

"Has tomados tus decisiones, tus propias decisiones Kanao, decisiones directo de tu corazón, y no tienes idea de lo contento que me pone ello ".

Habla Tanjirou mientras sostiene ambas manos de Kanao.

"Por ello me doy el atrevimiento de pedirte que nunca, absolutamente nunca, te lamentes por tus decisiones.

"Las decisiones tomadas son aquellas que dan forma a lo que es, fue y será nuestra realidad.".

"Hasta pronto Kanao "comenta el mientras le da un beso en la frente para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastros, ignorando el esfuerzo de ella en tratar de detenerlo como si de un juego se tratase.

Cuando finalmente ella reacciona ante dicha escena, Kanao trata de ir por Tanjirou pero se dio cuenta que fue fuertemente amarrada por él sin siquiera sentirlo, entonces se acordó *Supongo que la misma clase de motivos que te llevaron a hacer lo que aquella noche* "Él sabía que ese comentario haría que pierda mi concentración y el aprovecho dicho momento para amarrarme sin que me diera cuenta, es realmente un Demon Slayer profesional" habla ella riéndose para luego ir reduciendo lentamente esas risas en llantos.

"N-No comprendo, realmente no comprendo el porqué de esas palabras Tanjirou porque me amas a pesar de todo, ¿porqué de esa sonrisa? "Ella habla para sí misma mientras sus lágrimas fluyen como un río a través de sus ojos, mirando la luna creciente." habla llorando.

"Solo sé que tú confiaste en mí y yo te traicione.".

"Solo sé que deseo formar una familia.".

"Solo sé que desde aquella noche algo cambio en tu mirada, a-algo se apagó en ella.".

"Solo sé que ya tome una decisión y la próxima vez que te vea te diré lo mucho que te amo.".

* * *

Pero Kanao no sabía que...

Lamentablemente hay decisión que debe ser llevado a cabo en momentos determinados.

No sabía que...

Esta sería la última vez que alguien pudo hacer contacto con Tanjiro Humano.


End file.
